El Teatro de las Ilusiones
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: UA. Shun y Seiya tendrán que enfrentarse ante el estricto régimen de un país que ha sido abruptamente cambiado de manera imprevista por el sistema dictatorial. La guerra se acerca, el misterio y las historias pasadas se unen en un solo presente. ¿Puedes divisar las figuras que se retuercen en la oscuridad? (Personajes de SS, TLC Y ND aquí) No yaoi.
1. Por Las Noches

**Disclaimer: _Los personajes de Saint Seiya Clásico, The Lost Cavas y Next Dimension no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor: ¡Masami Kurumada! Fic sin fines de Lucro._**

**_Nota:_**Este fic forma parte de un UA: Universo Alterno, sin embargo tendrá en algunos momentos lugar en la trama original. Lean y vean. Este es un fic donde participara básicamente todo el elenco de Saint Seiya, The Lost Canvas y Next Dimension.

— *******— * ****— * — * — * — * — * — * — * — * — *— * — * — * — * —**

**El teatro de las Ilusiones.**

**Capítulo 1: **

**Por las noches.**

— *******— * ****— * — * — * — * — * — * — * — * — *— * — * — * — * —**

Por las noches criaturas extrañas sobre la piedra tumbal yacen,

Entre el gélido rose del viento, creciendo y decreciendo nacen.

Yo contemplé sus figuras retorciéndose,

entre la oscuridad y la luz volviéndose

al sosiego de tu mirada cuando las contemplabas

y la sonrisa cargada de sorna que expresabas.

.

En la cama inerte viviste una vez más.

.

Vertieron su esencia en el dibujo de tu alma,

anhelantes, vacías, enhiestas frente a tu cama.

Viéndote con ojos vítreos y llenos de esperanza,

por ver tu calvario, mirándote con destemplanza.

A través del cristal los distintos hados,

sus siluetas espectrales se plasmaron en tus parpados.

Solo esperaban a tu sueño para tomarte,

a que tu pecho quedara tieso y al fin liberarte.

.

En la cama inerte moriste una vez más.

.

Las horas incesantes consumieron tu razón,

no más latidos, hueco quedó tu corazón.

Viejo y arrugado terminó tu rostro,

y dentro de ti al fin ascendió el monstruo.

Oculto siempre tras la piel quebradiza,

hizo presa de tu cuerpo muy precisa,

esa alma, ese espíritu, ese anhelo

que deseaba tu lugar con enorme celo.

.

Y en la cama inerte naciste una vez más.

.

Mientras las sombras hagan presa de ti,

tomen tu delirio, devoren tus sueños,

morirás esta noche sin empeños.

Ya solo te queda esperar,

a la noche que sigue,

todo vuelve a comenzar.

— *******— * ****— * — * — * — * — * — * — * — * — *— * — * — * — * —**

Cuando desperté todo a mí alrededor parecía carecer de sentido. Mi vista de inmediato se topó con el techo de madera, y de pronto un agudo dolor en mi cabeza, el cual al sentirlo, instintivamente me llevó a posar mi mano en la zona donde punzaba el dolor. Un vendaje hacía presión en mi nuca y rodeaba mi cabeza cubriéndome la frente. Y yo solo trataba de recordar cómo había llegado a ese lugar.

De pronto un aroma extraño llegó a mi nariz. Un aroma como el perfume de las rosas, pero mezclado con el pútrido olor de un cadáver en medio de la desintegración. Y este aroma de inmediato me hizo volver lo último que comí, lo cual no recordaba aún.

Entonces volteé mi cuerpo hacía el suelo para poder desechar lo que el asco provocó. Y me sorprendió el ver que justo al lado de la cama donde yo reposaba, en el lugar indicado y preciso había un balde vacio y con un aroma extraño. Parecía estar ahí justamente para cuando yo volviera el estomago.

Un horrible dolor se arremolinó en mi estomago, y sentí desmayarme ante la asquerosa sensación de expulsar todo lo que la aversión de ese aroma me provocó.

Luego de unos segundos logré calmarme. Todo esto me pareció extraño y, después de mirar la oscuridad que profesaba la profundidad del balde, reparé en la habitación donde me hallaba: Una puerta cerrada, pisos de madera al igual que las paredes siendo carcomidos poco a poco por la polilla, escasa iluminación proveniente de la ventana que estaba justo a mi lado y a fuera el extenso cielo nocturno, el velo lunar que se colaba a través del cristal sucio. Una vela a mitad de la habitación, consumiéndose parsimoniosa. El lugar era bastante pequeño, y en las paredes reposaban con extraña calma algunos retratos de personas a las cuales desconocí en primera instancia. Luego de mirarlos por un momento, mi vista se posó en la estufa vieja y oxidada que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación, a su lado una mesa rechinaba y entre las penumbras sentada en ella estaba una persona, ignoré el si fuese hombre o mujer pues vestía una capucha que hacía desfigurar por completo su silueta que la poca luz lograba dibujar. Todo de negro estaba, y no podía mirar su rostro pero sentía como si sus ojos fueran cuchillas filosas apuntando hacía mi. Extraña sensación estremecedora.

Permanecí callado por varios minutos ¿O fueron horas? En realidad lo ignoro, solo sé que permanecí mirando su silueta extraña e inerte. Un silencio de ultratumba y solo sonidos huecos e intermitentes escuché, los latidos de mi corazón fue lo único que oí.

No me atreví a moverme de mi lugar y tampoco tuve la fuerza necesaria para apartar la mirada del contorno de aquella figura inmóvil y por la cual muchas veces me pregunté si en realidad se trataba de una persona o era la oscuridad quien de nuevo jugaba con mis ojos, destrozaba mis nervios y mataba mi razón. No obstante de pronto como si resolviera todas mis dudas, la silueta se movió entre la oscuridad de las penumbras donde permanecía y como si volviera la vista hacía la mesa, comenzó a revolver un líquido que se hallaba en un tarro. El sonido de la cuchara contra el barro, el líquido dentro revolviéndose fue lo que a continuación oí. Cuando concluyó con su acción se levantó de su lugar y con pasos tardos caminó hacia mí, el tarro en su mano y su silueta que se dibujo con la luz de la Luna. Él era un hombre.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente por la incertidumbre que causaba el hado para mí, por todo el horror que mi cerebro canalizó al pensar en las tantas posibles acciones que aquel sujeto podía realizar con mi lastimada y débil persona. Me amedrentó por completo su silencio perpetuo y hostigoso. Todo mi ser se petrificó y los segundos se volvieron densos, la piel se erizó y un agudo escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal. No fui capaz de pronuncia sonido alguno, mis ojos llenos de miedo sintieron deseos de llorar. Pero cuando la luz logró descubrir aquel hueco que se dibujaba como la cuenca de un cráneo entre su capucha y él, logré observar su rostro por momentos efímeros. Su silueta aparentaba ser la de un hombre, pero su rostro denotaba todo lo contrario. Sus facciones eran finas y delicadas, pero sus ojos reflejaban tiempos antiquísimos. ¿Quién era esa persona?

Me sonrió y yo quede quieto. De pronto de manera abrupta tomó mi mentón con su mano álgida fuertemente y me obligó a abrir la boca para beber lo que aquel jarro contenía. Estuve a punto de ahogarme pero tragué todo lo que me dio a beber, tenía un sabor frío y amargo. Permanecí algunos instantes tosiendo.

Luego de que hubiera concretado que había bebido todo, regresó a su anterior lugar. Así siguió observándome sin pronunciar ni un hálito, ni un susurro o murmuro.

En los siguientes minutos mi corazón se aceleró, creí que moriría por pensar que lo que aquel sujeto me había obligado a tomar no era otra cosa más que veneno, y el olor putrefacto que llegaba a mi nariz me hizo creer que seguramente yo no era el primero en haber pasado por esa cama y haber vivido la misma situación descomunal. Y así con estas ideas que clavaron mi decadencia de espíritu en mi interior, comencé a llorar por mi inminente muerte según mis nervios destrozados. Lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por mis mejillas y luego no soporté más el nudo en mi garganta y un primer sollozo abrumó todo el silencio de la habitación.

— Silencio.

Abrí los ojos al oír su suave voz. Traté de deshacer el nudo en mi garganta y, al estar en calma noté como el dolor punzante en mi sien había desaparecido por completo.

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Que estoy haciendo aquí?

Él se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la única ventana que había en la habitación, al estar ahí cubrió la inmensidad de la luna y las estrellas con una cortina corrediza.

Y al fin, cuando solo la tenue luz de la vela era lo único que nos iluminaba, él tomó una silla y se acercó a mí. Me miró por unos instantes, como si inspeccionara mi rostro para después responder:

— Me llamo Afrodita. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— ¿Mi nombre?

— Sí. Tu nombre.

— Y-yo… yo no…

No recordaba. Nada, absolutamente nada. Ni de cómo había llegado ahí, ni de mi persona misma si quiera.

— No recuerdo.

Él se bajo la capucha posándola sobre su espalda, miré su rostro y sus cabellos cayendo de color turquesas, al igual que sus ojos. Cerró los mismos y suspiró.

— Debes tener cuidado.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Él de nuevo abrió sus parpados y posó sus ojos perlados en mí. Con una mirada áspera, de pronto severa, me dijo.

— Estuvieron a punto de llevarte.

— ¿Quiénes?

— _Ellas._

De inmediato me llené de confusión ¿Ellas? No comprendí a que se refería con esa expresión.

— ¿Ellas? ¿Sobre quienes hablas? No entiendo.

Afrodita, sí, su nombre. Miró con tristeza a los cuadros que estaban colgados en la pared, y en sus ojos la nostalgia se irradiaba con tanto ahínco que yo mismo pude ser partícipe de ese sentimiento, aún cuando no comprendía el porqué.

Miró primero a un cuadro donde posaba, con una sonrisa cargada de sorna, un sujeto de cabellos con un tono azul rey, tenía una tiara con forma de patas de araña posada por encima de su frente, envuelto en una vestimenta dorada que relucía, como si fuese una protección. Hombreras, protecciones en los brazos, el peto… partes que cubrían prácticamente todo su cuerpo con destellos dorados. Los demás cuadros eran así, con personas con vestimentas iguales y a la vez diferentes. De superficies planas, curvilíneas, desiguales si se les comparara.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos?

No respondió y en lugar de ello se levantó de su silla, caminó hacia la puerta de madera, volvió su vista hacia mí.

— Ven.

Abrió la puerta y salió, la luz inmaculada y traslucida alumbró un poco la habitación. Retomé fuerzas y me levanté de mi lugar. Seguí a sus pasos, y cuando salí lo que contemplé me dejo intrigado y con un dejo de incertidumbre.

Frente a mí se extendían lápidas, muchas de ellas. Hasta donde mi vista podía llegar. Un cementerio, viejo, lúgubre, figuras pálidas, sufriendo en silencio, eternas en la tierra callada, condenadas a permanecer ahí perpetuamente.

Afrodita se dirigió con un racimo entre manos, lleno de rosas rojas, rosas blancas y rosas negras. Comenzó a colocar cada una en una tumba, susurrando sus nombres, como un hálito que el viento trajo a mis oídos.

— "_Lugonis de Piscis"_

— "_Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer"_

— "_Shura de Capricornio"_

— "_Defteros, el demonio de la Isla Kanon" _

— "_Aspros de Géminis" _

Y siguió con una lista continua.

— "_Ox de Tauro"_

— "_Ichi de Hydra"_

Me extrañó la forma en cómo en su mayoría venían acompañados por constelaciones que brillaban en el manto nocturno, todas ellas, tan claras como en un mapa. Extraño, ya que no todas las constelaciones pueden divisarse bajo un mismo cielo, en un mismo lugar. El cielo que se cernía sobre mi estaba tapizado de estrellas, pero conforme Afrodita mencionaba sus nombres estas se prendían y resplandecían aún más, haciéndose notar entre toda esa oscuridad.

Yo seguí a sus pasos de nuevo. Y él seguía caminado, depositando en cada tumba una flor, primero una blanca, luego una negra y al final una roja y así continuaba de nuevo. Blanca, negra, roja.

— ¿Sabías que por las noches no puedes soñar?

De pronto se detuvo y su incógnita me extraño. Sus ojos filosos me miraron con expectativa.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Existe una leyenda o tal vez un mito, creo que es cuestión tuya creer sobre que se trata. Pero este mito crece dentro de esta ciudad, este país. Es importante que lo conozcas.

— ¿Mito?

— O tal vez leyenda.

Continuó depositando rosas sobre las tumbas, pero no dejo de pronunciar palabras.

— Se dice que hace muchos años, tantos que no sabría decirte con exactitud una cantidad aproximada, que existían personas que podían con sus manos, desgarrar el cielo y de una patada partir el suelo en dos. Ellos contenían en su interior una fuerza vital, semejante a la explosión del Big Bang. Se cuenta que estas personas salvaron al planeta innumerables veces, tal vez tantas como los años que hay de intervalo entre los tiempos en que existieron y hoy.

Yo seguí prestando atención a sus palabras. Permanecí callado, solo contemplando, su manera extraña de hablar.

— ¿Y qué sucedió con estas personas?

— Se fueron por siempre. — Hizo una pausa y me miró. — O por lo menos, eso es lo que se cree. — Dijo con una ligera sonrisa. — Jamás se volvió a saber sobre estas personas, sin embargo antes de que se fueran, surgieron de la luz nuevos peligros que a primera impresión podrían parecer inofensivos. Pero que en realidad no se sabe el peligro que pueden llegar a causar y las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas, pavorosas para la persona quien tenga la mala suerte de encararlas. Lamentablemente ellos ya no están para protegernos de estos peligros… o eso se cree.

— ¿Qué son estos peligros?

— Son _ellas. _Aquellas mismas de quien debes cuidarte, aquellas con quienes crees puedes confiar y a la vez pueden apuñalarte en el momento menos previsto. Solo están en la luz, mientras que en la oscuridad jamás te dañaran, debes entender eso.

Tenía tantas incógnitas en mi interior, a sus palabras, a su manera de expresarse, a las dudas sobre si creerle o no, a sobre que trataba todo aquello de lo que me estaba hablando.

— ¿Sabes quién eres tú?

Me miró fijo, su voz cada vez sonaba más fantasmal y su piel bajo la luz de la luna se fue tornando inmaculada. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con mayor intensidad.

— ¿Sabes cuál es el designio que las estrellas han dictado para ti?

Su mirada era penetrante. El aire se tornó más violento. El aroma pútrido mezclado con el perfume de las rosas era una aversión que hizo que me llevara la mano a mi boca, tratando de reprimir la sensación de vomitar.

— ¿Lo sabes?

En ese instante…

— ¡Shun, ahí estás!

Un hombre envuelto en una gabardina negra corría hacía mi entre las tumbas. Su rostro de inmediato se me hizo conocido, sus cabellos azules como el cielo de día se revolvían con el viento, su mirada azul cobalto, su rostro con facciones tan finas. Él era parecido a…

— Afrodita ¿Quién es él? — Cuestioné con un atisbo de inseguridad.

Afrodita volvió su vista al hombre que se aproximaba a nosotros. Cerró sus parpados y continuó con su labor. Él hombre se detuvo frente a mí y dijo:

— ¡Te estuve buscando por horas! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! — Comenzó a examinarme de pies a cabeza y se detuvo con incertidumbre cuando reparó en la venda alrededor de mi frente.

— Ven Shun, tenemos que irnos.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

No conocía a ese hombre, sin embargo él me hablaba como si fuésemos conocidos desde hacia tiempo atrás. Me miró extrañado en un principio y después con el ceño fruncido miró a Afrodita.

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! — Lo tomó por su capucha girándolo, observándolo con enojo. — ¡Afrodita responde! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Shun?!

Él río.

— Lo único que hice fue salvarlo. ¡Ellas estuvieron a punto de llevárselo! — Cerró los parpados y frunció el ceño. — ¡Ahora suéltame Albafica!

Con un movimiento brusco se apartó de él. Afrodita tomó sus rosas y continuó su labor. El hombre al que anteriormente Afrodita había llamado Albafica se dirigió a él de nuevo y exclamo en voz baja, como si no hubiera querido que yo escuchara sus palabras.

— No olvides que no debes decir más de lo necesario.

— Y tú no olvides que no debes hacer más de lo necesario. — Respondió Afrodita quien lo vio con ojos ásperos, el ceño fruncido, de pronto una sonrisa cruzó sus labios. Continuó con su tarea, el joven de mirada cobalto suspiró.

— Vámonos Shun, no pertenecemos aquí.

Yo contemplé la expresión en su rostro. No sabía que creer, sin embargo, por lo visto Afrodita no se imponía ante la idea de que ese sujeto me llevara consigo. Simplemente asentí.

Me llevó fuera del cementerio por un camino largo, no puse atención a él. Al final subimos a su auto, él conducía.

— ¿Puedes recordar algo? — Me preguntó él, yo negué.

— No, ni si quiera sé quién eres tú.

Mi miró de soslayo para después volver su vista hacía el camino por donde íbamos. Era una carretera solitario, alrededor no había nadie, no habían autos ni personas. Los edificios tenían cierto aire de nostalgia.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Mi nombre es Albafica Lindqvist, tú te llamas Shun Kido. Ambos trabajamos para un diario anónimo. Yo me encargo de la organización y tú eres nuestro mejor fotógrafo. Vives en un apartamento en el mismo edificio en el que vivo.

Dimos vuelta en una esquina. Su mirada se desviaba a todos los lugares, como buscando si hubiese alguien que nos viera.

— ¿Cómo llegué a un cementerio?

— No podría decírtelo con certeza. Estos últimos días has estado saliendo a todos los lugares posibles, no he tenido mucho contacto contigo. Ayer quedamos de vernos en la editorial, era una junta importante. No asististe y eso me extraño, te estuve buscando por horas, temiendo que tú también hubieras desaparecido.

— ¿Desaparecido?

Al final llegamos a un departamento, estaciono su auto en la entrada.

—Ven, tenemos que entrar rápido.

Salimos del auto, casi corriendo a pesar de estar tan cerca de la entrada. Sacó de inmediato sus llaves del bolsillo de su gabardina y abrió. Yo busqué en mis bolsillos para saber si también tenía algunas llaves. Del bolsillo izquierdo de la gabardina color beige que llevaba puesta saqué una fotografía de una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios y mirada zafiro. La fotografía estaba acompañada por unos pétalos de rosa blanca.

— ¿Quién es ella? — Pregunté a Albafica mostrándole el retrato.

— Ella es June. Tu prometida.

— ¿M-mi pro-prometida? — De inmediato abrí los ojos, ella era realmente hermosa.

— Así es.

— Dime Albafica ¿Dónde está ella?

— Desapareció hace dos semanas exactamente. Desde entonces has estado buscándola desesperadamente. Es esa la razón por la cual no he mantenido mucho contacto contigo estos últimos días.

Subimos las escaleras, él caminaba demasiado rápido, como con miedo. Terminamos en el quinto piso, entramos a su apartamento, a dentro, una mujer joven y hermosa de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños, con una mirada llena de preocupación nos esperaba.

— Agasha, querida, ya llegamos. — Dijo Albafica y ella de inmediato se dirigió a él y lo abrazo.

— Me tenías asustada es demasiado tarde para que estuvieras fuera. ¿Nadie te vio? — Preguntó separándose un poco de él.

Albafica le sonrió y limpió sus lágrimas. Yo solo los contemplé con cierto dejo de tristeza. Miré a la fotografía que aún estaba en mi mano, observando el rostro de ella.

June, vestía una blusa color índigo, su piel era blanca y hermosa, su mirada sencillamente llena de un brillo especial. Su sonrisa encantadora cargada con inocencia. Fue cuando comencé a angustiarme, aún cuando no la recordaba el hecho de saberla desaparecida me intrigaba y mucho.

— Tranquila nadie logró vernos.

— Me alegra. — Ella le sonrió. — Sabes que si alguien es atrapado a fuera después del toque de queda… yo no sabría qué hacer si te llevaran…

— No tienes por qué preocuparte. — La abrazó mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con suavidad. — Nadie me va a separar de ti. Te lo he dicho tantas veces.

— Lo sé, perdóname, — Se separo de él y se sonrojó un poco, después vino a quedar frente a mí. — Discúlpame por no haberte saludado antes Shun. — Me sonrió sonrojada. — Sabes que soy así cuando algo me preocupa… lo siento…

— Ah no te preocupes… todo está bien — Sonreí. Me rasqué la nuca, algo desconcertado. Ella alzó las cejas con una mirada que notaba incertidumbre al notar la venda en mí cabeza.

— ¿Qué te sucedió? — Cuestionó mirándome más de cerca.

— Eso mismo quisiera yo saber.

— Esto es extraño. — De pronto desvió su mirada hacía el suelo pensando. — Por cierto Albafica. — Se dirigió a él quien se quitaba su gabardina y la colocaba en el perchero. — Recibiste una llamada de Dégel, le dije que no estabas, será mejor que le llames, se oía algo desesperado y preocupado por encontrarte. También a ti Shun.

Albafica al oír esto se dirigió al teléfono. Yo me quedé ahí en mi lugar, sin saber qué hacer. La joven hermosa a la cual Albafica había llamado Agasha y yo lo observamos tomar el teléfono que se hallaba en una pequeña mesita justo a lado del perchero. Esperó unos segundos hasta que alguien respondió.

— ¿Dégel? Sí, soy yo, Albafica. Agasha me comentó que me llamaste más temprano. Dime ¿Sucede algo? — Permaneció en silencio unos segundos, solo escuchando. — No, aún no hallamos rastro de June…

Yo seguí inmerso en su conversación. Agasha me miró preocupada.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! — Preguntó de inmediato Albafica algo exaltado. — No, no digas eso. Sí eso solo una suposición, esperemos que no sea cierta. De acuerdo, mañana nos veremos en la editorial… — En ese instante Albafica frunció el ceño. — ¿Dégel? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está Milo ahí? ¿Qué pasa? — Albafica colocó el alta voz y de pronto se escucharon algunos sonidos extraños.

— ¡Dégel tenemos que escapar! — Gritó una segunda voz.

— ¡Demonios ya están subiendo a la habitación!

De pronto se escuchó el sonido de una puerta siendo violada, y las exclamaciones de "¡Policía, quédense quietos!" que normalmente se escuchan en algún programa de televisión se hicieron oír. De pronto algunos disparos, primero una pistola, después una metralleta. Gritos y amenazas. Al fin la llamada colgó.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Preguntó Agasha con obvia preocupación.

— Demonios no sé… seguramente tiene algo que ver con el periódico. Sí, en la última publicación se dio a conocer de la próxima guerra que se aproxima. Todo parece concordar… — Albafica abrió sus ojos con preocupación. Yo de inmediato me sentí extraño a todo.

— ¡Un momento! ¡¿Guerra?! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! — Pregunté indudablemente temeroso y con dudas.

—Desde el régimen del nuevo dictador un asesino serial ha azotado las calles del país. Se piensa que sea un movimiento tal vez terrorista porque mujeres con caracteres como los de June han sido encontradas sin vida en varios lugares del país. Tantas que no se cree que se traté de una sola persona. La última víctima se trata sobre Flare Tisdale, hermana de la reina de Inglaterra, Hilda Tisdale, el monarca Sigfried considera esto una indignación, lo peor aún es que el tiene el control ya que es parte del Parlamento del Reino Unido, si esto llegase a salirse de control Irlanda y Gran Bretaña se levantarían en armas contra nuestro país . Por suerte a ella se le encontró antes de que sucumbiera. La hallaron sedada con una gran cantidad de heridas. Se ordenó no difundir ninguna noticia sobre esto, pero seguramente reclutaran a los soldados del país. No se sabe a quién, darán una lista pronto. No se ha dado noticia en ningún lugar porque el dictador no quiere que nadie salga del país en estos días. Pronto cerrará los servicios de transporte hacía otros países. Todo esto se ha vuelto un caos desde que el régimen dictatorial tomó lugar en Suecia. Sí todo esto sucede se romperán tratados y las naciones entraran en guerra. La Unión Europea pondrá fin a sus tratados.

Agasha se llevó una mano al rostro, horrorizada. Ni que decir que yo quedé petrificado.

— ¡Shun, June pudo haber sido tomada por este asesino!

MI corazón latió a mil. De pronto policías entraron al edifico, saquearon las habitación y se llevaron a Agasha. Ni que decir que también en los demás departamentos.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡Suéltenla! — Gritó Albafica que era apresado por dos policías. Yo también.

—¡Albafica! — Gritó Agasha quien fue sedada con un depresor y no pudo oponer resistencia.

Albafica golpeó a los policías que lo tenían preso. Hábilmente los despojó de sus armas y libró un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con ellos. Yo quedé estupefacto.

Cuando los policías lo rodearon y parecía no haber salida, Albafica sonrió y fue librando batalla uno contra uno de una manera fácil, dando golpes vitales para dejarlos inconscientes.

De pronto entro otro agente, era alto y su musculatura demasiado voluminosa. Tragué duro, se notaba en su físico y en su manera de mirar que no sería fácil para Albafica ganar.

El sujeto se cruzó de brazos y lo miró. Albafica trato de escestarle algunos golpes pero todo fue en vano. De pronto apretó los dientes, susurró pero... no fue un susurro... sino como una voz en su interior, un pensamiento, el cual, no tengo idea de porqué escuche.

_— Lo siento Afrodita, no podré cumplir el tratado._

Albafica llevó una mano por detrás de su espalda y ahí apareció una rosa roja. El sujeto frente a él le sonreía, Albafica sonrió de igual forma y después arrojó su rosa hacía el con gran velocidad y agilidad. Una de sus espinas rosó la mejilla de su contrincante y este de inmediato comenzó a sudar y sus ojos se fueron cerrando. Perdió el conocimiento.

— ¡Shun, debemos ir por Agasha e irnos de aquí!

— ¡Te tengo! — Un policía golpeó a Albafica con su mano en la nuca y él perdió el conocimiento.

— Aioria, lo hiciste bien. — Sentenció otro de sus compañeros que entraba a la habitación. — Se nota que ese sujeto es fuerte. — Miró a sus compañeros que yacían en los suelos inconscientes. — Tanto como para poder vencer a Aldebarán.

— No fue fácil, simplemente lo tomé desprevenido Saga, sino dudo que hubiera sido fácil vencerle.

— Bien, hay que llevarlo.

Lo tomaron de los brazos para cargarlo y sacarlo de ahí. Otros dos sujetos me apresaron, traté de liberarme y sin darme cuenta si quiera golpeé sus rostros con facilidad y los inmovilicé. De pronto me precipité hacía los dos sujetos que cargaban a Albafica, uno de ellos sintió que me aproximaba y me miró de soslayo.

De pronto un horrible dolor en mi cabeza. Caí al suelo y todo se volvió oscuro.

Continuará…

Se cierra el telón.

* * *

**Nda: Bueno ¿Que les pareció? :O**

Este es mi primer UA y espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Debo decir que ya tengo adelantado el segundo cap, pero esperaré a leer sus opiniones para saber que tal. Planeo usar todo el elenco de SS porque quiero aprender a manejar varios personajes, esta historia será un poco compleja si no se presta la suficiente atención.

Esta idea la tenía desde hace muuuuuuucho y en realidad iba a parar a una historia original pero si les soy sincera ya después me dio un poco de flojera pensarme en toooodos los personajes que tendía que crear. Así que después me acordé de los bonitos personajes que nos regaló el Señor Kuru y dije ¿Por qué no?

¡Y aquí está! Bueno, pronto actualizaré otros fics, algunos ya están por terminarse y también no quería dejar a mis fieles lectoras sin algo de uno de los personajes que más queremos: El tierno santo de Andrómeda.

Espero les haya gustado!

Saludos!


	2. Escena 01

Disclaimer: _**Los personajes de Saint Seiya Clásico, The Lost Cavas y Next Dimension no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor:**__**¡Masami **__**Kurumada!**__**Fic sin fines de Lucro.**_

— *— *— * — * — * — * — * — * — * — * — *— * — * — * — * —

**Prólogo**

_El suelo era duro y frío. Lo recuerdo muy bien, así se sentía aquel álgido y rígido pavimento, en el cual yo reposaba, casi inerte, casi sin sentido alguno sobre lo que sucedía a mí alrededor. Mi vista comenzó a nublarse, como sí… no volviese a ver jamás. Mis oídos oyeron poco, y mi corazón prontamente dejaba de sentirse palpitante en mi pecho. Alcé la vista y lo contemplé a él, parado, mirándome con esos ojos cargados de angustia. Yo intenté sonreí; No te sientas mal, no tengas miedo, no llores por mí, quise decirle. Pero a mi voz un nudo en mi garganta intervino. Era extraño y por momentos sentí miedo de visitar las llanuras de lo último, de lo que hay después de la vida. De ese sueño eterno del cual nunca se puede despertar jamás. Ya no podía moverme, el frío hizo presa de mí, mis sentidos se extinguían, todo en mí lo hacía. Y solo una sinfonía inundaba mi ser… la lluvia caía y caía y caía… _

…

_La sangre carmesí se derramó por aquel frio pavimento en donde su cuerpo yacía inmóvil. Mi corazón latía con intensidad, de pronto un sentimiento de incertidumbre, e inmediatamente de miedo, de angustia, de agonía, del tratar de saber que va a pasar ¡Del miedo al maldito futuro! Ante mí imágenes de lo que sucedería se deslizaron frente a mis ojos: de las lágrimas lloradas de su muerte, de su cuerpo siendo sepultado en un ataúd oscuro, de los gritos, del dolor, de mis propios sollozos y de mi soledad que se convertiría ahora en la más profunda de todas. Me quedé ahí petrificado, observando como la vida se le escapaba de sus manos. No supe que hacer, no intenté hacer algo. Él me sonrió ¿Por qué sonreía? Quise saberlo, y pude sentir como las lágrimas ya danzaban en mis mejillas. Al verlo cerrar los ojos me hinqué a su lado, miré a mis manos… ¿Eran esas las manos de un asesino? Tomé su rostro pálido y gélido entre ellas, e intenté creer que todo esto era solo un sueño. Una estúpida ilusión de la cual pronto despertaría… y al parecer, de la cual, aún no he despertado. _

— *— *— * — * — * — * — * — * — * — * — *— * — * — * — * —

El Teatro de las Ilusiones.

_Escena 01_

— *— *— * — * — * — * — * — * — * — * — *— * — * — * — * —

Quisiera tener un recuerdo feliz,

tocar la tierra con las manos de antaño,

desfallecer bajo la lluvia y jugar,

como en aquella tarde de otoño.

No quedan más que cristales de una vida rota,

las fases de una misma luna,

en todas las noches vacías.

Mis propios pasos se volvieron silencio,

la cuidad tragó por siempre mi recuerdo.

¡Oh! Siempre desee sentir,

siempre desee tener,

el calor que una mirada podría extender,

empero, nunca entendí lo que es

eso a lo que le llaman amor verdadero,

nunca pude lograr lo que muchos buscaron:

hallar mi vida en ese sendero.

¡Oh! ¡Siempre he querido un amigo!

Como aquellos que tengo entre recuerdos

negros, turbios, nebulosos …

si no es que fueron sueños,

si no es que nunca existieron.

Yo no decidí nada de esto.

Ayer frente al espejo, estuvo ahí,

viendo el tiempo escrito en la piel,

la figura pálida trazada en el cristal,

sin esencia, sin vida, sin nada,

¿Qué era lo que vi en su mirada?

Me temo que nunca lo sabré…

— *— *— * — * — * — * — * — * — * — * — *— * — * — * — * —

Abrí de nuevo los ojos. Había tenido un sueño hermoso que se había esfumado al oír el sonido metálico de las rejas abrirse. Un joven de mirada castaña completamente ebrio entraba en compañía de otro joven de ojos cristalinos que al parecer se encontraba en su juicio.

— Seiya, no quiero que vuelvas a tomar tal cantidad de alcohol otra vez. Mira lo que has hecho, ahora por tu culpa estamos en la cárcel. — Dijo el joven que se hallaba bien tomando a su compañero de un brazo para ayudarlo a caminar.

— Regulus suéltame, no soy ningún inválido. — Había dicho el chico ebrio rechazando su agarre. El oficial que los había traído los miro por un momento para después decir:

— Dentro de unos minutos les darán permiso de realizar una llamada. No la desperdicien.

— Gracias. — Dijo el joven al que habían llamado Regulus. — Seiya, siéntate en esa banca.

— No me digas que hacer… no eres mi jefe… nadie me manda nada— Dijo tambaleándose el chico al que el joven Regulus se dirigió como Seiya.

— ¡Por Dios Seiya! — Dijo Regulus exasperado. — ¿Qué no te diga que hacer? ¡Miho debe estar muy preocupada por ti! ¿Cómo es posible que se te haya ocurrido hacer esta clase de estupideces? — Preguntó muy molesto el joven mientras se paraba frente a él y se cruzaba de brazos. — Sé que la muerte de tu hermana te duele, lo sé perfectamente porque a mí también, sin embargo el embriagarte como si no hubiera un mañana no es la solución a tu problema.

Pareció que esas palabras lo hirieron.

— La muerte de mi hermana… — Repitió él, en lo que pareció ser un susurro. — Seika…

Y tan pronto escuchó ese nombre provenir de sus propios labios, las lágrimas hicieron aparición sobre sus ojos, se recargó en la pared y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, cubriendo su cabeza entre sus piernas y brazos, para así tratar de aminorar el sonido de sus propios sollozos. Regulus lo miró con tristeza y se agachó a su lado, lo tomó por el hombro y Seiya sin dejar su posición comenzó a hablar entrecortadamente.

— ¡Ella no tenía porque morir! ¡Maldito sujeto el que la asesinó! ¡Maldito! Es mi culpa… yo fui su asesino… debí haberla cuidado mejor… que iluso fui al creer que al contar con la ayuda del dictador tendríamos seguridad cuando en realidad estaba cavando su tumba… maldita sea… yo debí…

— Escucha Seiya, — Le interrumpió Regulus — esto no fue tu culpa, ese sujeto te drogó inclusive… no estabas en condiciones para defenderla en esos momentos… y el pensar en eso ya no tiene sentido ahora. Lo que importa es que Seika te amaba y sabía que esto no fue tu culpa, que tú diste lo mejor de ti para cuidarla…

— Si no importa cómo se dieron las cosas. — Preguntó Seiya todavía con el rostro oculto. — ¿Qué es lo que importa ahora? ¿Volver a lo mismo de siempre? ¿Componer canciones que promoverán al pueblo el seguir creyendo que vivimos bajo un sistema que nos asegura el éxito como país? ¿Ser la figura pública que más asco me da? ¿Qué es lo que queda?

— Seiya…

— Responde Regulus. — Levantó el rostro sumergido en lágrimas. — ¿Qué sigue?

— Sigue vivir Seiya, vivir ¿Qué no es eso lo que te enseñó tu hermana? Más importante aún ¿No es eso lo que te enseñó Saori?

Él tembló un poco y sus ojos hechos agua se volvieron cascadas de sal. El oír ese otro nombre lo hizo decaer todavía más y ocultar de nuevo su rostro. Regulus lo abrazó.

— Seika y Saori lo eran casi todo… luego de la muerte de Saori fue Seika quien me ayudó a continuar y ahora sin ella ¿Qué haré?

— Sabes que Saori intentó todo hasta el final, mostró ser una mujer fuerte al igual que Seika, vivieron hartas experiencias hermosas a lado tuyo y sabes que ellas siempre te enseñaron a ser fuerte ¿Es así como vas a agradecerles por todo lo que han hecho por ti? Ahora tienes a Miho, a los niños del orfanato, a Shaina, a Aioros… me tienes a mí y no te abandonaremos en esto, lo sabes perfectamente.

— No… — Dijo con voz quebrada. — No lo hagan por favor… no lo hagan…

— No lo haremos.

Luego de un tiempo en que el joven pudo llorar en los brazos de su amigo, cayó rendido en el suelo del cansancio de tanto llorar y se perdió en un profundo sueño. La situación fue algo incómoda porque luego de eso el joven Regulus volteó su mirada hacía mi y se percató de que los había estado observando todo ese tiempo.

De inmediato desvíe el rostro, y fue ahí cuando me puse a pensar en la situación. Recordaba haber estado con Albafica y Agasha cuando de pronto unos policías entraron, se los llevaron. Me levanté de mi lugar y comencé a buscar en las celdas posteriores para saber si Albafica se hallaba en una de ellas. No lo hallé.

— Si buscas a tu amigo, el del cabello azul. — Dijo un joven con los ojos cerrados que se hallaba en las esquina de la estancia. — Se lo llevaron de aquí hace una hora.

— ¿Qué? ¿A dónde? — Pregunté al momento del ampliar los ojos.

— Posiblemente se lo han llevado para un análisis.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— ¡Ja! ¿En qué mundo vives? — Me preguntó abriendo los ojos los cuales eran de color azul claro que se hallaban tras unos lentes. Su cabello era largo y de un azul oscuro.

— ¿Por… porque lo dices?

— Estamos por iniciar una _guerra._ — Me explicó levantándose de su lugar. — Se ha creado un toque de queda para no alarmar a la población. Sin embargo, esta no es más que una medida para reclutar soldados a los cuales mandar a pelear y morir. Está claro que el dictador no permitirá que el ejército de este país vaya a pelear, por eso utiliza a la población. Cualquier cargo, cualquier amenaza es lo suficientemente capaz de persuadir a todo ciudadano a ingresar por voluntad propia a combate. — Me miró fijamente. — Todos los que estamos aquí solo esperamos para ser analizados aquí mismo sino es que no nos envían a otros centros de análisis. El análisis consiste en inspeccionar todas nuestras habilidades y aptitudes para saber en qué área clasificarnos, y si es que no contamos con ninguna, nos obligarán a construirlas en menos de una semana.

— ¿Por qué dices que el dictador no permitirá que el ejército peleé por el país? ¿Qué no es ese su deber? — Cuestionó Regulus quien había prestado atención a la conversación.

— Es un hecho evidente. — Respondió él subiendo más sus lentes al puente de la nariz. — Para que el dictador tomara el poder político de este país tuvo que realizar un _golpe de estado_, contando con el apoyo del ejército militar. El dictador les había prometido protección para convencer a sus hombres de apoyarlo. Posiblemente lo que está sucediendo ellos ya lo sabían. Solo es una pequeña pauta del plan que se está por llevar a cabo.

— Pero… — Todo lo que él estaba diciendo me erizó la piel. — Dices que si no contamos con las habilidades y aptitudes necesarias — Aquello lo dije porque no me consideraba experto en el asunto. — Si no podemos tampoco adquirirlas… ¿Qué sucederá?

— Fácil. Todo aquel que sea declarado incompetente para la tarea será eliminado.

Temblé ante su respuesta.

— ¡Un momento, un momento, un momento! — Dijo un chico que había estado apartado de la plática hasta que él joven de lentes dijo lo último. — ¿Quién eres tú y como sé que puedo confiar en tu información?

Él joven de cabello azul se volteó a mirarlo, sonrió y respondió.

— Mi nombre es Albert… Albert Camus… puedes llamarme simplemente Camus, y trabajé para unas personas, lo que hacía es conseguir información. También soy técnico y experto hacker especializado en la World Wide Web. Puedo conseguir cualquier información que me plazca.

El chico lo miró con desconfianza. Aquel niño vestía una capucha café, tenía el cabello azul oscuro pero él lo tenía corto.

— Por cierto niño… ¿Tú qué haces aquí? Eres muy pequeño para estar aquí si quiera… — Consultó Camus.

— Eso es algo que no te importa. — Dijo él volteando la mirada. — Y ni me llames niño, puedes llamarme. — Sonrió con sorna. — Manigoldo el Verdugo.

— Vaya, mira que miedo. — Respondió con sarcasmo. El chico que se auto llamó Manigoldo frunció el ceño.

— ¡Ah! Como sea… — Dijo Camus bostezando. — Les deseó buena suerte con esto…

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿No te da miedo lo que está por suceder? — Cuestioné intrigado.

— Claro que no. — Sonrió. Y mirándome de soslayo habló al policía que rondaba el pasillo como muestra de su seguridad. — ¡Hey tú! Será mejor que vayas abriendo esta reja para liberarme.

El oficial paró en seco y volvió a donde Camus para encararlo.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? ¿Él mismo dictador?

— Mmm tal vez… — Dijo Camus.

— ¡Mira estúpido reo! ¡Será mejor que…

— ¡Aioria! — Habló un joven alto que reconocí, él había llegado para retenernos.

— ¿Qué sucede teniente Saga? — Cuestionó Aioria volviendo la vista hacía la entrada del pasillo.

— Será mejor que liberes a ese sujeto con el que hablas. — Respondió el teniente mirando unos papeles. — Alguien ha venido para llevárselo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Quién? — Consultó un poco ofuscado. Miró de nuevo a Camus y este sonrió todavía más.

— ¡Oh! ¡Camus! ¡Mira que preocupado me tenías! ¡Estaba por cortarme las venas por no hallarte! — Un hombre de apariencia graciosa entró a los pasillos y al estar enfrente de nuestra celda tomó a Camus de las mejillas mientras lo mecía.

— Death Toll deja de hacer este tipo de bromas. — Frunció el ceño mientras salía de la celda. — Hartan ¿Lo sabías?

El otro tipo simplemente rió.

— ¡Espera! — Dijo el guardia en turno Aioria. — ¿Cómo lo llamaste?

— Death Toll a sus servicios. — Respondió el mismo inclinándose como si se tratase de la Reina misma.

— ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? — Preguntó Aioria.

— El de mi clase, mí querido policía. — Él se acercó más. — Verá, soy una persona muy importante, tanto que mi verdadero nombre en realidad es clasificado y una persona como usted no puede conocer. Cuestiones de seguridad nacional, lo siento mi querido policía…

— ¿Pero qué…? — Dijo Regulus con los ojos abiertos de la impresión... Death Toll volvió su vista hacía nosotros. Sentí su mirada escrutando todo mi ser. Luego de unos minutos, en donde nos inspeccionó, tanto a Manigoldo, Regulus, Seiya y a mí; sonrió y a continuación dijo:

— ¡Me los llevo! — Dijo como si se tratara de un mercado de esclavos.

— ¿Ah? — Dije algo ofuscado.

— ¡Usted no tiene el derecho para hacer tal cosa!

— ¡Claro que sí! — Respondió él. — ¿Verdad, querido teniente? — Preguntó mirando a Saga y pestañeando con ojitos que trataban de denotar "ternura".

El teniente simplemente suspiró.

— Es verdad. — Dijo si más.

— Bien mis queridos, salgan… ¡pero ya! No tengo todo el día o más bien, _toda la noche. _— Miré hacía la pequeña ventana de la celda, el cielo estaba oscuro. Indudablemente era de noche.

— ¿Pero cómo es posible? — Preguntó Aioria. — ¿Quién rayos es usted?

— Lo siento Aioria, pero ni eso puedes saber. — Saga le extendió una carta. — Son ordenes que están aprobadas por el dictador. Ese documento extiende que este hombre tiene el derecho de liberar a cualquier reo pues dice que este está capacitado para tratar con estas personas y prepararlas para dar así beneficio al país. Y ahí abajo esta la firma del mismo dictador.

Aioria hizo un mohín y nos permitió salir. Regulus fue con Seiya para despertarlo. Este despertó un poco mareado y afuera un trueno resonó no muy lejano. Había comenzado a llover.

— Diablos, estas lluvias no paran. — Dijo Regulus ayudando a Seiya a caminar.

— No llueve eternamente. — Respondí.

Saga me miró con el ceño fruncido.

_No llueve eternamente. _

Salimos de ahí. A fuera una camioneta oscura nos esperaba. Ya estando a dentro, Death Toll nos miró con una sonrisa.

— Disfruten el viaje mis queridos, esta noche me dedicaré a conocerlos y a partir de hoy yo estaré a cargo de ustedes. Así que prepárense y mientras tanto, disfruten la vista.

— Disculpe señor Death Toll… yo llegué a este lugar con mi amigo Albafica… estaba con él y su esposa cuando nos arrestaron… ¿Qué les sucederá?

— Vaya, vaya, vaya… amigo casado ¿Eh? — Suspiró con tristeza. — Es una lástima… espero que les vaya bien. — Fue lo único que dijo. Eso me amedrentó mucho.

— **X —**

Eran alrededor de las doce de la noche. El teniente Saga guardaba algunos papeles en su oficina, tomando entre ellos el documento que Death Toll le había entregado. Luego de ello, salió y se dirigió al perchero donde se hallaba su gabardina.

— Será mejor que compruebe la fiabilidad de estos documentos.

Era el último ahí, en la sala de investigaciones. Cerró la puerta y se retiró a su auto. A fuera la lluvia se tornó una tormenta. Saga condujo durante minutos, tenía que ir al otro lado de la ciudad, debía hallar a Shaka, posiblemente el fuese capaz de comprobar si aquel documenta era verdadero.

La tormenta se intensificó. El limpia parabrisas apenas podía apartar el agua de su vista.

Las palabras de Shun se repetían en la mente de Saga.

_No llueve eternamente. No llueve eternamente._

— No llueve eternamente. — Respondió Saga en voz alta. — No llueve…— Apretó los ojos y movió la cabeza. Debía apartar esas ideas de su cabeza. Volvió de nuevo la vista hacía el camino.

Cuando reparó en el camino todo había cambiado. Había entrado a una carretera apartada de la ciudad, solitaria. Esto le pareció extraño, no tendría por qué ser así. Solo se divisaba una columna de arboles a sus extremos y enfrente el eterno camino de pavimento con la lluvia como igual.

— Estoy volviéndome paranoico. — Dijo Saga. — Tomé el camino equivocado.

Siguió su camino buscando una ruta por donde regresar. Retornó para poder regresar. No había más autos a su alrededor, ni luces más que la de la Luna. El sonido intermitente de las gotas que caían lo estaban hastiando.

De pronto en su regreso, entre aquellas filas de arboles, pudo divisar del lado donde conducía un cementerio, se podía ver desde ahí todas sus lápidas y en la entrada un hombre envuelto en una capucha oscura. Al principio no vio su rostro, pero justo en el momento en que pasó frente a él contempló su rostro de facciones finísimas, sus cabello, su mirar, sus ojos… Saga se distrajo del camino, cuando volvió la vista en frente pudo contemplar a un chico en medio de la carretera llorando y entre sus manos tenía el cuerpo inerte de otro joven, un charco de sangre esparcido a su alrededor.

— _¿KANON QUE HACES? ¡No salgas a estas horas! ¿No ves que está lloviendo? _

— _¡Tú no eres mi jefe Saga! Además… _

— ¿Además qué? — Gritó Saga en voz alta, en un reflejo giró el volante hacía el lado derecho, pues estaba por chocar contra aquellos niños. Perdió el control del vehículo. Chocó. Saga pudo entreabrir los ojos y escuchó el lamento de aquel niño. Después de eso, no pudo hacer nada más que quedar inconsciente.

— **X —**

— ¡Bien! Hemos llegado. — Dijo Death Toll cuando nos estacionamos frente a una pequeña casa. Parecía ser un poco humilde para alguien como él que era importante.

Bajamos de la camioneta y entramos. Era un lugar sencillo. Al entrar un olor a café y cigarrillos inundó mi nariz. Había papeles regados por toda la estancia. Al entrar estaba la sala y en otra habitación había lo que parecía ser un lugar de estudio. Ahí se hallaba un hombre escribiendo.

— Death Mask llegamos. — Dijo Death Toll. Sus sobrenombres me parecieron extraños. Como respuesta el sujeto solo gruñó. — ¿De nuevo escribiendo hasta tarde?

— Sí ¿y qué? Debo entregar esto pronto. — Respondió escuetamente.

Siguieron hablando. Mientras tanto yo me senté en un sillón al observar que todos los demás lo hacían. Regulus comenzó a leer un libro que se encontraba en su lugar. Yo hice lo mismo con una hoja de periódico que se hallaba en el mío. Aquella nota decía:

_"Ah, ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es esta sensación que asciende desde lo más profundo de mí ser? ¿Qué es este atisbo sosegado de nostalgia? Todo esto… no es más que un sueño dentro de una ilusión, que hubiera sido más que una escena, que hubiera sido más que una realidad… la realidad que me he forjado yo mismo, desde ese momento, porque la vida no es más que un Teatro en donde la obra la representa quien decide su propio papel… ser como un sueño, ser como un deseo… un anhelo con el cual el hado no podrá nunca jugar, yo lo tomaré y lo haré mío, y yo al mío lo he llamado el hálito en una calma silenciosa y a su vez un grito desgarrador en medio de torbellino caótico, entre el lamento y la calidez de un abrazo fraternal en una tarde de invierno, el que ha sido un Teatro de las Ilusiones…  
Porque todo no es más que un sueño en vano... una ilusión de la que pronto tendré que despertar donde sus murmullos se oirán junto a la rivera de mis pensamientos…"_

Me quedé pensando un momento. "Un Teatro de las Ilusiones…" Aunque no recordaba casi nada, aquella frase hizo hincapié en mí. La conocía de algún lado, sentía la impresión de que la había oído antes, en otra parte. Volví a leer una y otra vez tratando de recordar.

Death Toll y Death Mask solo hablaban, Manigoldo solo estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados, Seiya estaba algo moribundo y Regulus seguía leyendo. Era una escena extraña. Parecía inundar un aura sosegada, como si la situación por la que estábamos viviendo no existiera, como si no fuéramos unos desconocidos y no tuviéramos miedo o desconfianza.

— ¡Por Dios! — Exclamó Regulus de pronto.

— ¿Que sucede? — Cuestionó Seiya que se hallaba a su lado. — No hables tan fuerte, me duele la cabeza.

— ¿Quién escribió este libro? — Preguntó el joven castaño. Todos los presentes ahí lo miramos. Inclusive Death Toll junto con su acompañante que había salido de aquel pequeño cuarto de estudio.

— ¿Porque lo dices querido?

— Lo escribí yo ¿Algún problema? — Dijo Death Mask con un cigarrillo prendido en su boca, el ceño fruncido.

— Seiya… — Regulus lo vio con miedo. — Este libro… describe… casi a la perfección… — Pronunció las palabras con temor. — La muerte de tu hermana…

Seiya abrió los ojos de golpe y miró al tipo del cigarrillo. Este solo atinó a sonreír.

_Se cierra el telón._

* * *

Perdón por no actualizar antes. He estado bastante ocupada. Espero haya valido la pena XD jaja y espero actualizar más pronto jaja la imagen de cover la dibujé yo, según es Afrodita en este fic :P

Seguramente se preguntarán ¿Que hace un prólogo en un segundo capítulo? Jaja pronto lo sabrán.

¡Saludos!


End file.
